User talk:HankGuideDude
Hi, welcome to Dan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the "Mist Grove 1 Hints" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yonder (Talk) 21:36, April 17, 2010 (Please note: This is an automated message.) Map Editing Do you know how to place Green Dots? From Braun Answer When you edit the map (in source/text mode); For example: Stickmen Alternative version Just input the coded names of the stages in the "..." List of coded names (updated from v.8.6.): T - Town OS - Opening Street GL(1-7) - Grassland C - Castle; CG - Castle Gate L - Lake HC(1-3) - Hill Country F(1,2) - Forest CV(1-3) - Cavern V - Village S(1-4) - Seaside SM(1-4) - Submarine; SSh - Submarine Shrine MG(1-3) - Mist Grove ??? - The hidden stage '???' D(1-8) - Desert O - Oasis P - Pyramid B(1,2) - Beach Hope that helps. HankGuideDude 11:25, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Help! You can help me to my new series?It need landscape, and where lidicrine make head(Ball and Trapeze), you can make rific.Bouncer are walker that bounce. You can make the first level rific. Enemy:Pink Roundhead Bouncer, Green Skull Zombie, Blue Vampire Bouncer, Pink Boss Vampire Bouncer.The poisoner 23:12, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Name:Surprise Church. : Tileset and Landscape, please? : Other than that, alright, but this will be stalled until further notice... HankGuideDude 11:35, January 20, 2011 (UTC) : : You can make you own tilset and landscape. Moon list Can I have an enemy list for the moon series? Ludicrine 01:02, January 21, 2011 (UTC) : Ok, just as soon as I finish one of the projects (tommorow?). HankGuideDude 20:52, January 21, 2011 (UTC) : You want it like Zoshi-styled? Sure! Ludicrine 20:59, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I have my own style. Can I help Create Moon 5? Green Gel Flying Eel Purple Cap Wheel Orange Roundhead Wyvern Red Gel Flying Eel Yellow Boss Gel Flying Eel Here- ZoshiX 00:49, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Enemy for Moon Ridge: *Orange Gel Wywern *Blue Mask Zombie *Yellow Big Vampire Wywern *Green Vampire Walker *Black Boss Vampire Wywern Enemy for Moon 6 *Olive X UFO *Purple Diamond Stickman *Pink X UFO *Yellow Big Cap Walker *White Boss X UFO ZoshiX 19:31, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ZoshiX Okay, but make sure to update the image accordingly. HankGuideDude 16:58, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Help! You can make for me same of ludicrine, but in Oasis with Feared?It for my new section:Feared. Please.The poisoner 16:26, January 22, 2011 (UTC) : "Feared" in action? Alright then! (note that it will be done somewhat late, opposed to the other projects) : Specs please? HankGuideDude 16:28, January 22, 2011 (UTC) : Oh, looks like it's already done on your userpage. Can you show me what does the attack does it use (Poison cloud/arrow..) HankGuideDude 16:58, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Hay. What's the strange looking diamond thingy in the Ergoth work you made? Ludicrine 20:28, January 25, 2011 (UTC) : You mean "Gladus"..? HankGuideDude 21:33, January 25, 2011 (UTC) The one in the inventory. Ludicrine 15:21, January 27, 2011 (UTC) : Those are bombs that the bomber use (from top to bottom: Remote explosion 5, Toxic Explosion 6, Tesla Explosion 6, Frozen Explosion 6). The one the bomber uses currently is the Gamma Explosion 6. HankGuideDude 16:51, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Moar Hay. Am I able to upload PowerPoints? I'm making a movie-ish thing for Stick (Ranger) RPG. Ludicrine 21:29, January 25, 2011 (UTC) : PP? probably? HankGuideDude 21:33, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Long Saw's Card I added enemy drop for your Long Saw's Card : Okay. HankGuideDude 11:53, January 26, 2011 (UTC) New lumberjack weapon I have created a new weapon for lumberjacks. It's called War Axe. Here's an image ThechosenOne 13:00, January 26, 2011 (UTC) : Looks nice and dandy! And thanks for stealing my idea ( no offense ;] ). HankGuideDude 13:06, January 26, 2011 (UTC) : I think he means its for your Lumberjack idea, Hank. ZoshiX 13:50, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :: Well, he DID mentioned the word "lumberjack", did he not? HankGuideDude 14:39, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :: Well, it just seemed like you were reating as if he ''stole ''your idea for lumberjack, but he was just giving an idea. ZoshiX 16:50, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::: Well, I didn't have time to implement such an idea, so it seems he bought for me time for my projects. HankGuideDude 17:14, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :::: How about calling it Battleaxe? »NNW ¤ Talk Page« ::::: Names: Hmm.. Battleaxe are for level 3-4 axes, while war axes are 5-6. ::::: Profiles: This image will be used for level 3-4, because 5-6 are already taken.. HankGuideDude 11:37, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::: ::::: Dont worry, I give you the credits for the lumberjack idea(Credit to HankGuideDude)ThechosenOne 12:39, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::: O-Kay. HankGuideDude 13:39, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::: I was saying that you stole my idea, because when I created the Lumberjack, the idea of a two-bladed axe popped in my mind, but I didn't have to to implement that and forgot... I will till use that idea for future projects. HankGuideDude 16:58, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Methane Lake? Impove it, please. : I'm sorry, but my eyes bleed a bit... HankGuideDude 15:22, January 29, 2011 (UTC)